Gärtner und Süßigkeiten
by Shenea
Summary: Alte Damen können manchmal sehr gefährlich werden. Selbst für einen Saiyajin ^^


Warnung: Solche Geschichten kommen zustande, wenn man an einem langweiligen Donnerstag abends einfach nichts zu tun hat und zu viele billig Energie Drinks intus hat  
  
Das war bei mir der Fall und irgendwie musste ich mein Hirn?! beruhigen und fing an zu schreiben. Ist meine erste FF zu Dragonball, aber na ja, öfter mal was neues.  
  
Komischerweise gehören mir die Rechte an den Figuren nicht, sondern jemanden der mir zu vor kam, nämlich Akira Toriyama. Das behauptet er jedenfalls. Ich leihe mir seine Kreationen nur mal über kurz oder lang aus und gebe sie dann, vielleicht sogar unbeschadet, zurück.  
  
Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht an eine gewisse Person, die sich immer wieder mal gerne durch meine Mangas liest. Die Widmung geht auch an dich, Nadja, weil du einfach einer der Menschen bist die fast so krank sind wie ich. Mal sehen was ich nächstes mal im Schlaf sage.  
  
Süßigkeiten und Gärtner  
  
  
  
„Bitte Mama, du musst mir das erlauben. Trunks und ich haben uns schon so darauf gefreut. Und fast alle die ich kenne ziehen los.", bettelte Son- Goten schon sichtlich am verzweifeln. Doch er wusste das man bei seiner Mutter besonders hartnäckig sein musste. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall wirst du dich um diese Uhrzeit noch auf der Straße rumtreiben.", „Aber Bulma erlaubt es doch auch. Nur dieses eine mal. Ich bin auch pünktlich zu Hause und meine Hausaufgaben kann ich vorher noch machen. Bitte das ist irre wichtig.". Son-Goten sandte ein Gebet Richtung Gottespalast auf das Dende ihn erhören würde. Die Antwort kam in Form seines Vaters in die Küche. Wenn ihm noch jemand helfen könnte dann er. „Was ist denn hier los? Euch hört man ja im ganzen Haus." „Papa bitte, sag mir das ich morgen mit Trunks auf Süßigkeitenjagt gehen darf. Es ist doch Halloween." Doch das hatte keinen Effekt, erntete er von seinem Vater doch nur einen verständnislosen Blick. „Halloween? Was ist denn das? So was wie Weihnachten?". Oh man, warum? Warum habe ich solche Eltern, das gibt es doch nicht. „Ok, hör mal zu. An Halloween verkleidet man sich und zieht durch die Gegend. Dann klingelt man an Häusern und fragt nach Süßigkeiten. Wenn jemand aber keine rausrücken will, darf man ihm einen Streich spielen.", klärte Son-Goten seinen Vater auf, schon in Gedanken sich die gemeinsten Streiche ausdenkend. „Ich bin auch pünktlich wieder hier. Trunks muß ja auch pünktlich zum Essen wieder da sein.". Oh man, wenn der kleine einen so ansieht kann ich ihm einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. „Ok, von mir aus, aber lass mir was zu essen über. Sonst nicht, klar." „Danke Papa", rief ein strahlender Halbsaiyajin der sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen wollte, doch wurde sein Unterfangen von einer aufgebrachten Stimme unterbrochen. „Wie bitte? Höre ich schlecht? Du lässt unseren Sohn im dunkeln durch die Gegend laufen? Weißt du wie gefährlich das sein kann? Son-Goten du bleibst gefälligst hier, und keine Wiederrede damit wir uns verstehen.", „Sicher das es Süßigkeiten gibt?", wandte sich sein Son-Goku noch mal an diesen unglücklichen Jungen, der eifrig nickte da er zum sprechen einfach zu niedergeschlagen war. „Chi-Chi, liebes. Ich hab die Lösung. Ich begleite Son-Goten. Und bringe ihn auch pünktlich nach Hause.". „Hab ich denn hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen? Macht doch was ihr wollt aber glaubt ja nicht das ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch was warmes zu essen vorfinden werdet.". Wütend stapfte Chi-Chi von dannen und überlegte sie sich wie sie es bloß noch länger mit denen aushalten könnte.  
  
„Das ist nicht dein ernst? Bist du fürs sammeln von Süßigkeiten nicht etwas zu alt?", „Ach Quatsch mit Soße. Ich doch nicht. Außerdem, du kannst doch auf dich alleine aufpassen. Ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht Krillin überreden könnte mitzukommen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das er für diesen Spaß zu haben ist.", „Aber du brauchst ein Kostüm. Kannst ja schlecht als du selbst gehen.". Kostüm. Kostüm. „Klar! Ich hab's. Warte mal kurz.", Son- Goku rannte in den Keller um dort in einigen Kisten zu wühlen. Nachdem deren sämtlicher Inhalt auf dem Boden lag, hatte er gefunden was er suchte. „Hey kleiner geht das? Ich wusste das sie hier noch sein müssten. Diese Klamotten habe ich auf Yadrat bekommen. Sieht doch recht schräg aus.". Etwas irritiert sah Son-Goten sich diese bunten Sachen an um dann in ein lautes Lachen auszubrechen. „Man Dad, du siehst aus wie ein Clown. Das ist klasse. Zum brüllen. So nehme ich dich mit."  
  
Am nächsten Abend traf Krillin im Hause Goku ein. Überpünktlich, da seine Vorbereitungen schneller beendet waren als gedacht. Nur das ihm erst keiner Einlass gewähren wollte, da ihn einfach keiner erkannte. Stand doch vor der Tür tatsächlich jemand in einem namekianischen Gewand, einer Scream Maske und Mickey Mouse Ohren. „Hey Chi-Chi nun lass mich rein. Ich bin es doch. Wo ist Son-Goku? Ich hab eine Überraschung für ihn.". Ohne zu fragen trat er ein und ließ eine verdatterte Chi-Chi hinter sich. „Mensch Krillin, klasse das du da mitmachst.", „Tja alter Freund, denkst du ich überlasse dir alle Süßigkeiten der Stadt? Ich habe sogar Verstärkung mitgebracht. Du wirst nie erraten wen ich dazu gebracht habe mitzukommen.". Die Überraschung traf 30 Minuten später in Form von Dende und Piccolo ein, letzterer wurde von einem erstaunten Son-Goku besonders Willkommen geheißen. „Das gibt's nicht? Was verschafft uns die Ehre das du uns bei unserem Beutezug begleitest?". „Frag den Knirps, der das eingefädelt hat. Der hat Son-Gohan Bescheid gesagt und dieser hat solange rumgequatscht, bis ich sein generve nur noch mit einem Ok beenden konnte. Und Dende wollte einfach mal wieder unter Menschen". Logisch das die zwei Außerirdischen keine Verkleidung brauchten. „Ach ja, Son-Gohan hat leider unfreiwillig aus unsere Aktion verzichtet. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hat Chi-Chi darauf bestanden, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit wäre sämtliche Geräte in Haus zu überholen. Und ihr dürft dreimal raten wer dazu abgeordert wurde.", erklärte Krillin Piccolo und Dende. „Der arme Gohan. Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag so das er sich von diesen Arbeiten erholen konnte.", fügte er noch hinzu, denn wenn es um Ordnung geht ist Chi-Chi besonders pingelig. Nachdem alle mit Taschen ausgestattet waren, bis auf Dende und Piccolo da sie der Meinung waren dieses abartige Zeugs den andere überlassen zu wollen, musste man nur noch auf Son-Goten warten. Der schwebte, ganz zum Outfit passend, als Geist in den Raum. Auch wenn seine Mutter sich über seine weißen Haare aufregen würde, er hatte sichtlich Spaß an diesem Fest, auch wenn es noch nicht mal richtig begonnen hatte. „Ok, können wir los? Ich habe Trunks versprochen ihn in 20 Minuten abzuholen. Weiß der Geier aber er meinte er hätte das beste Kostüm das ich je gesehen hätte."  
  
Gemeinsam flog man also zur Capsule Corp. wo Bulma die ganze Truppe erst mal mit Brötchen versorgte, wusste sie doch selber wie hungrig einige von ihnen sein konnten. „Hast du dich mit Chi-Chi abgesprochen? Ich war schon dem Hungertod nahe.", brachte Son-Goten zwischen zwei Brötchen hervor. Trunks musste wirklich was verdammt gutes drauf haben der er ließ seinen besten Freund ja sonst nicht so lange warten. „Ich kenne euch doch. Ohne was weiß ich wie viele Mahlzeiten kommt ihr nicht aus.". „Hey Son-Goten. Was sagst du nun? Hatte ich nicht recht?", kam es aus irgendeiner Ecke des Gebäudes und augenblicklich folge dieser Stimme Trunks. Oder etwas, was seine Stimme hatte. Denn für sein Kostüm hatte jemand Model gestanden, der seinen Kopf zwecks Hinrichtung unterm Arm trug. Das dazugehörige Kunstblut an der Stelle wo eigentlich der echte Kopf sein dürfte tat das übrige zu dieser Maskerade. Mit dem Ergebnis das ihm so ziemlich jeder ungläubig anstarrte. „Boah, das gibt's doch nicht, ist ja irre.", „Krass", lobten Krillin und Son-Goten sein Kostüm. „Ja, meine Mutter ist nicht nur genial, sondern auch eine der besten Halloweenkostüm Erfinderinnen. Das hat sie richtig gelungen hingekriegt.". Bulmas Sohn war richtig stolz, hatte er doch das beste Kostüm von allen. „Sach mal wo ist eigentlich Vegeta?", fragte Son-Goku. „Hm, willst du raten oder weißt du es auch so das er trainiert?", war Bulmas Antwort die sie jedoch nicht mehr aktuell war, betrat eine gewisse Person den Raum.  
  
„Was soll das denn werden? Aufmarsch der Verrückten? Kakarott, wie siehst du denn aus? Auf keinen Planeten habe ich je so eine lächerliche Figur gesehen wie dich.". Der Prinz der Saiyajin, Verfasser dieser Worte, lehnte an der Wand und betrachtete die Anwesenden mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Na ja, wenn man an solchem Schwachsinn Interesse hat, bitte. Was natürlich nicht gerade von geistiger Größe zeugt.". Vorsichtshalber sehr leise flüsterte Trunks zu Son-Gohan das sein Vater halt von Natur aus ein richtiger Spielverderber sei, doch das schütze ihn nicht vor einem finsteren Blick aus der Richtung wo Vegeta sich befand. „Ach Quatsch, der hat einfach nur Angst sich zu blamieren. Mein Vater ist halt hinter den gratis Süßigkeiten her, da ist es völlig ihm egal wie er rumläuft.". Son-Goku ließ diese Anschuldigungen jedoch nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen. „Ach ja? Ich lebe nun mal mein ganzes Leben lang unter Menschen. Die wissen halt wie man sich amüsiert. Im Gegensatz zu dir.". „Momentchen mal. Das was du unter Spaß verstehst ist doch der absolute Kinderkram. Wir sind erwachsen. Mich stört es ja schon das Trunks sich zu so einem Schwachsinn hinreißen lässt. Doch von dir hätte ich das nicht wirklich erwartet.". Nein, bitte nicht. Bulma hoffte inständig, dass das nicht in ein exzessives „Zerleg die Küche" ausarten würde. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie leider das verirrte Kamehame-Ha`s oder andere Attacken immer einen hohen Grad der Verwüstung hinterlassen. „Der Junge sollte lieber trainieren. Als ob er es nötig hat an den Türen von Fremden zu betteln.". „Liegt es vielleicht daran das du einfach nur Angst hast dich vor den Kinder zu blamieren?", wand Krillin ein. Das Sprichwort, welches besagt das Blicke töten können hätte nicht passender sein können. Doch auch wenn Vegeta es sich gewünscht hätte, Krillin fiel nicht tot um. Aber das was er sagte brachte Son-Goku auf eine geniale Idee. Schließlich konnte er doch nicht zulassen, dass sein ehemaliger Erzrivale in seinem Trainingsraum versauert. „Wie wäre es mit einer Wette? Wenn du gewinnst werde ich dich als Prinz der Saiyajin anerkennen und nie wieder bestreiten wer der bessere Saiyajin ist. Solltest ich gewinnen musst der werte Herr sich dazu herablassen an Haustüren um Süßigkeiten zu betteln. Abgemacht?". „Ok, ich bin dabei. Von mir aus kannst du schon mal üben dich zu verbeugen, wenn ich den Raum betrete. Und was willst du gewinnen? Willst du eine Münze werfen oder zählt es auch schon wer zuerst sämtliche Bäume in diesem Land fällt?" Ja, nun hatte Son-Goku schon so gut wie gewonnen. „Nichts von alle dem. Schere, Stein, Papier". Das war zuviel, der Kerl wollte knobeln. Vegeta kannte das schon. Wenn Trunks und Son-Goten sich nicht einigen konnten versuchten sie auf diesem Wege lautstark eine Lösung zu finden. Aber warum nicht. „Ok, Schere schlägt Papier, Papier schlägt Stein und Stein schlägt Schere. Richtig? Ok, dann mal los." Die zwei Kontrahenten stellten sich gegenüber und begannen sofort mit dieser schicksalhaften Knobelei. „Ha, verloren. Freu dich auf dein Ende.", rief Bulma ihrem Mann zu, der nach seinem Vorsprung nun die zweite Runde gegen Son-Goku verlor und der alles entscheidenden letzten Runde entgegensah. „Schere! Stein! Papier! Gewonnen. Schere schlägt Papier. Ich habe gewonnen.". Fröhlich grinste der Gewinner in die Runde. Er hatte sich nicht verrechnet und dank seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung auch nicht verloren. Und damit stand ein erstaunter Verlierer fassungslos im Raum der Son-Goku nicht gerade ebenso fröhlich anblickte. „Kakarott, das war nicht fair. Das kann nicht sein. Ich fordere Revanche.". Doch Kakarott dachte gar nicht daran. „Das würde eh nicht ändern. Du hast unterhaltsam verloren. Und nun heißt es Wettschulden einlösen, und wage gar nicht daran zu denken es nicht zu tun. Sonst sorge ich dafür das du deinen geliebten Schwerkraftraum in den nächsten Wochen nur noch von außen siehst.", bemerkte Bulma in weiser Voraussicht. „Das wagst du nicht. Das lass ich mir doch nicht von dir gefallen.". „Ach ja? Knobelt ruhig noch mal, aber Son-Goku ist nun mal besser als Herr Alleskönner. Und nur weil du nicht verlieren kannst machst du hier ein Theater als würde es um dein Leben gehen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Du wirst dieses Haus erst wieder betreten, wenn Trunks genügend Süßigkeiten dabei hat. Dafür sorgt Son-Goku schon.". Die Waffen der Frauen, ihre Stimmen. Bulma staunte immer wieder wie wirksam das ist. Auch wenn ihr Gegenüber etwas vor sich hin knurrte. „Trunks! Beeilung. Ich habe heute noch was besserer vor.". „Meinst du etwa das du so einfach davon kommst? Ich hab's ja nicht nötig, aber zu Halloween gehört wie du sicher an unserem Aufmarsch erkannt hast ein Kostüm.". Piccolo gönnte es Vegeta natürlich wie so ziemlich jeder der Anwesenden das dieser sie nun begeleiten musste. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Ich mach mich doch nicht zum Affen. So haben wir nicht gewettet.". Aber der ältere Saiyajin änderte seine Meinung, als er vernichtende Blicke der anderen bemerkte. Also tat er das einzig logische um sein Gesicht zu wahren und begann sich zu konzentrieren um als Super Saiyajin in Erscheinung zu treten. „Reicht das?". „Naja, nicht gerade originell, aber lassen wir es durchgehen.", war Krillins Antwort. „Na dann kann es ja losgehen. Ach ja, jeder sammelt für sich. Es wird nicht geteilt. Wer den meiste Naschkram abstauben konnte hat logischer Weise gewonnen." Nach dem Son-Goten noch mal die Regeln erklärt hat und Trunks noch meinte das der erste Preis mit Glück in Zahn- oder Bauchschmerzen ausarten könnte, flogen die 7 Richtung Stadt. Allen voran Trunks und Son-Goten die Dende in ihre Mitten nahmen. Gefolgt von Son-Goku und Krillin die den Kindern in Sachen Vorfreude, auf die begehrten essbaren Kleinigkeiten, in nichts nachstanden. Nur Piccolo und Vegeta kamen sich doch etwas deplaziert vor.  
  
„Ok, Leute. Landung vorbereiten.". Man hatte sich entschlossen etwas außerhalb zu landen um nicht noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen. Außerdem hatte man sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt. Son-Goten und Trunks wollten unbedingt Dende die menschlichen Gebräuche näher bringen. Obwohl er der hiesige Gott war, war er noch ziemlich neu auf diesem Gebiet und zweitens alles andere als eine langweilige Spaßbremse. Er hatte auf dem Flug zur Stadt sogar recht brauchbare Rachevorschläge für starrsinnige Leute gehabt, die nicht sehr spendabel sein würden. Außerdem waren die zwei Jungs froh darüber ohne elterliche Aufsicht Unfug zu bauen. Krillin hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Piccolo den Geist von Halloween näher zu bringen. Doch so recht war dieser immer noch der Meinung das man hier Zeit verschwände und fand damit in Vegeta jemanden der seiner Meinung war. „Krillin, da vorne fangen wir an. Ok? Hey ihr zwei. Wollt ihr nicht mitmachen?". „Als der in seiner Kindheit was auf die Rübe bekommen hat war das doch bestimmt der Grund für diese chronische gute Laune.", murmelte Vegeta leise zu sich und blieb zusammen mit dem Namekianer einfach stehen der Son-Goku zurief: „Och wir lassen euch da gerne den Vortritt. Zeigt uns erst mal wie das funktioniert.". Oder besser zeigt mal wie man sich blamiert fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Was meinst du Vegeta? Wie lange brauchen die Leute um sich von deren Anblick zu erholen?". „Keine Ahnung, ansonsten hätte ich nichts dagegen sie aus ihrem Schockzustand zu holen.". Sein Gesprächspartner sagte lieber nichts dazu, sondern wandte sich Krillin und Son-Goku zu, die an der ersten Haustür klingelten. Und als jemand die Tür öffnete sagten sie auch brav ihren Spruch: „Süßes sonst gibt's saures!". An jedem anderen Tag hätte man diese zwei komischen Gestalten einfach nur mitleidig angesehen. Doch die junge Frau hatte klugerweise schon eine Schüssel mit allerlei Leckerein dabei die sie nun in die Beutel dieser „Wesen" warf. „Karamellbonbon und eine kleine Tafel Schokolade. Nicht schlecht.", „Aber das du das nicht sofort aufisst.", wurde Son-Goku von Krillin ermahnt.  
  
So zog man sich zu Rest der Gruppe zurück.„Kann mir das ein denkendes Wesen erklären? Ihr freut euch als wäret ihr meinen Freund den Weihnachtsmann begegnet, welcher euch mit den Geschenken der nächsten 100 Jahre versorgte.". „Ok, dann hör mal zu.. .". Son-Goku wollte gerade anfangen etwas, sagen wurde jedoch von Vegeta unterbrochen. „Ich sagte denkendes Wesen.". Son-Goku überging diese Bemerkung. „Hm. Nur klingeln und fragen? Das ist alles?". „Ja Piccolo, das ist alles. Wie ich eben sagen wollte geht es nur darum das man einfach mal richtig Spaß haben darf. Sich so benehmen und rumlaufen darf ohne das einer dich schief ansieht.", „Und eine menge Schokolade abzustauben kann.", warf Krillin ein. „Was meint ihr? Bekommt ihr das hin? Ist doch einfach. Selbst für dich Vegeta.", „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Denkt ich werde mit diesen Erdlingen nicht fertig. Ich glaub das ja wohl nicht. Was bildest du dir ein? Nur weil du diese dämliche Knobelei gewonnen hast. Hey, Grünling! Abmarsch. Das nächste Haus ist unser.". Obwohl Piccolo nicht ganz damit einverstanden war verließ er seinen Platz und ging gemächlich Vegeta hinterher, welcher bereits vor einem Haus stand um dort zu klingeln. „Hey ihr Armleuchter, was habt ihr noch mal gesagt?", brüllte er durch die Gegend. „Süßes sonst gibt's saures.". Sorgenfalten machten sich allmählich auf Gokus Gesicht breit. „Was meinst du? Sollten wir nicht vorsichtshalber dabei sein?". „ Ach Quatsch, der ist zwar genauso verfressen wie du, aber ich glaube nicht das er deswegen gleich die gesamte Nachbarschaft pulverisieren will. Außerdem passt Piccolo da bestimmt drauf auf. So, mal sehen wie die zwei mit dieser lieben alten Dame umgehen.". „Äh, Krillin? Ist das etwa das Haus mit der Rentnerin die sich immer beschwert wenn Son-Goten durch ihren Garten fliegt und dabei ihre Pflanzen köpft?". „Autsch. Das kann ja heiter werden. Im besten Falle schreien sie sich nur zu Tode.", „Ok, hattest recht. Wir sind da wohl lieber mal live vor Ort.". Gesagt getan. „Wenn ihr mich ablösen wollt, nur zu.", „Nö, nö Piccolo. Du machst das sicher ganz prima..". „Gartenzwerg. Hör endlich auf so dämlich zu grinsen sonst vergess' ich mich.". Krillin sah Vegeta weiter grinsend an. Irgendwie merkte dieser jedoch das er immer noch nicht an der Haustür geklingelt hatte. Er wollte das gerade nachholen, als Piccolo in kluger Voraussicht klingelte um die Hauswand vor Schaden zu bewahren. Nach einigen Augenblicken und unter lautem Fluchen wurde ihnen dann die Tür aufgemacht. Son-Goku und Krillin konnten es sich gerade noch verkneifen laut loszulachen als Vegeta brav seinen Spruch aufsagte. „Was zum Teufel soll das? Um diese Uhrzeit noch zu klingeln. Und dann noch betteln. Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn das jeder machen würde?". Anscheinend gehörte die Frau zu den wenigen die nicht wussten das dort keine Bettler standen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr einfach keiner gesagt das heute Halloween war oder ihr überhaupt mal erläutert was es mit diesem Fest auf sich hat. Vegeta knurrte nur etwas und konnte sich gerade noch dazu überwinden, dieses Beispiel an Frechheit nicht gleich ins Jenseits zu befördern. Also versuchte er es auf andere Weise sein Gesicht zu wahren. So was lässt man sich doch nicht gefallen. „Nun hör mal zu, du alte Schachtel. Ich hab verdammt noch mal was besseres zu tun, also im Klartext. Süßigkeiten her oder ich werde sauer." . Doch die alte Schachtel beeindruckte das nicht im geringsten. „Bettler, Gesindel. Und dann in einem solchen Aufzug. Ich ruf die Polizei. Jemand wie sie sollte sich schämen hier so einen..... .", weiter kam sie nicht da der Saiyajin vor ihrer Haustür einen nicht gerade leisen Schrei von sich gab, worauf hin Son-Goku sich entschied diesen vorsichtshalber daran zu hindern, dem Friedhof einen Neuzugang vorzustellen. „Diese Schnepfe. Kakarott, lass mich los. Keiner spricht so zum Prinzen der Saiyajin. Keiner!". Zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit schaffte er es aber nicht sich aus Son-Gokus Griff zu befreien. Womit die Gefahr durch die freundliche, alte Dame noch nicht gebannt war. „Moment. He sie da in dem Clownskostüm. Sind sie nicht der Vater von diesem Quälgeist?". Da sagt doch noch mal einer, alte Leute haben kein gutes Gedächtnis. „Scheiße.", fluchte der angesprochene zu sich selbst. „Äh. Nein. Ich weiß gar nicht von was sie da reden. Glauben sie mir. Sie müssen mich verwechseln.". Mit einem Ruck riss sich Vegeta los und betrachtete Son- Goku sichtlich amüsiert. „Och, hat da jemand Angst?". Krillin wandte sich an Piccolo um zu erfahren wie dieser den Rückzug geplant hatte. Aber er wollte lieber noch bleiben um zu sehen wer zuerst aufgibt. Die Frau. Oder die Saiyajins. „Wetten wir? Ich setze auf die Frau.". „Ich sag es nicht gerne, doch Vegeta lässt sich das von eben nicht gefallen.". Im Moment hatte Vegeta aber nicht im geringsten Interesse jemanden umzubringen. Er hatte vielmehr Spaß daran, den Anstifter dieser Halloween Aktion dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte sich herauszureden. „Ihr Bengel hat mir meine Pflanzen demoliert. Ich bin doch nicht senil. Und so viele Kinder fliegen ja nicht hier rum.". „Jetzt wo sie's sagen. Doch könnte sein. Ich werde meinen Sohn natürlich darauf hinweisen das zu unterlassen.". Er wollte gerade einen ungeordneten Rückzug antreten, da ging das Gekeife schon wieder los. „Nichts da, das wird nichts bringen. Das Balg kommt morgen hier her und bringt das Unglück wieder in Ordnung. Meine schönen Blumen. Wie kann jemand so herzlos sein?". Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Das hatte sich wohl auch Vegeta gedacht. Es blitze in seinen Augen auf als er bemerkte das er es Son-Goku nun heimzahlen konnte, dass er sich hier rumplagen musste. „Madam, dürfte ich einen Vorschlag machen?", bemerkte er so höflich wie er konnte, was Krillin dazu veranlasste laut los zu lachen. „Was zum Teufel mischen sie sich da ein? Das geht sie doch nichts an.". Ja, das ist absolut perfekt. „Glauben sie mir. Sein Sohn kann einfach nichts dafür. Dieser Mann ist einfach nicht fähig Kinder zu erziehen. Sie sollten das arme Kind nicht noch unglücklicher machen, wenn es für die Unfähigkeit andere leiden soll.". Voller Vorfreude blickte er zu Son-Goku. „Verpassen sie diese Lehre lieber ihm. Damit er merkt das er sich mehr um seinen Sohn kümmern sollte. Er könnte den Garten doch wieder herrichten. Wäre das nicht eine Überlegung wert?". Ja. In der Tür wurde überlegt. „Tja, sieht so aus als hätte er verloren.". „Hm.". Piccolo hatte also recht behalten. Die Sturheit dieser Frau hätte aber wohl auch ohne Vegetas Eingreifen jeden zur Verzweiflung gebracht. „Sie werde morgen Mittag hier antraben. Ist das klar? Ansonsten zeige ich sie wegen Zerstörung fremden Eigentums an. Und nun verschwinden sie.". Bingo. „Tja, das kommt davon. Lege dich niemals mit Leuten an, die dir überlegen sind Kakarott.". „Ich sagte verschwinden sie.". „Oh jemine. Lasst uns verschwinden bevor sie nicht doch noch die Polizei ruft. Wenn ich Son-Goten in die Finger bekomme darf er hier morgen antraben.". „Ich will ja nicht parteiisch sein, aber sie sagte Du. Nicht Er.". „Und ich stimme Piccolo selbstverständlich zu.". „Das war eine total miese Nummer, das gibt noch Ärger Vegeta.". Dieser grinste unbeeindruckt weiter. Man wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen als sich jemand bemerkbar machte. „Moment. Sie da mit den blonden Haaren. Ich muß mich vielmals bei ihnen entschuldigen.". „Hä? Wie nun?". „Sie wollten doch Süßigkeiten? Ich habe gedacht Halloween wäre gestern. Und mich schon gewundert warum niemand kam. Würden sie bitte einen Augenblick warten?". Was soll denn das? Vegeta konnte sich keinen Reim auf diese neue Aktion machen. Flugs war die alte Dame wieder im Türeingang zu sehen. „Kommen sie doch mal bitte her. Sehen sie es einfach als Entschuldigung und als Dank für meinen neuen Garten. Aber schön mit ihrem grünen Freund teilen.". „Was? Das alles für die zwei alleine?". Krillin staunte nicht schlecht als seinem einstigen Feind zwei riesige Körbe voller leckerer Süßigkeiten überreicht wurden. „Hm, na ja. Dann vielen Dank. Natürlich werde ich höchst persönlich dafür sorgen das ihr Gärtner morgen hier vorbeischaut.". Geräuschvoll wurde die Tür geschlossen und Krillin musste schon wieder lachen. Ein ziemlich blöd dreinblickender Son-Goku. Und Vegeta, der fröhlich pfeifend die Körbe begutachtete. „Kannst von mir aus alles alleine haben. Ich versteh nicht wie man so was nur essen kann.". Piccolo verzichtete hiermit auf seinen Anteil und bekam ein ärgerliches Knurren von Son-Gokus bestem Freund ab. Hatte er doch fest mit Piccolos Anteil gerechnet. „Na dann nicht. Wie wärst? Alle die hier keine Wurzeln schlagen wollen folgen mir zum nächsten Haus.", rief Krillin. Komischer Weise überlies Son-Goku das sammeln erst einmal Vegeta. Er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund keine Lust auf ältere Leute zu treffen. Einige Häuser später konnte Krillin aber unter Einsatz seiner bisher erbeuteten Teile seinen Freund wieder dazu animieren, mit zu machen. So schloss er sich Vegeta, der langsam Spaß an der Sache fand, und Krillin an. Nur einer lief sichtlich gleichgültig hinterher.  
  
Es war Piccolo. Er bemerkte auch al Erster das die andere Gruppe von ihrem Beutezug zurück war. Dende hatte ihn nämlich fast gerammt, konnte er doch kaum etwas sehen. Man hatte nämlich beschlossen nach einem Karton für noch mehr Naschwerk zu fragen. Diesen trug nun der kleine Namekianer. „Dende. Tu mir einen Gefallen. Fliege ohne eingeschränkte Sicht.". „Hey, Dad. Wir sind fertig. Sieh mal was wir alles abstaube konnten. Und ich hab mehr als Trunks, dafür hat er mehr Leute erschreckt". „Toll, ganz prima. Du Sonntagsflieger.", zischte ihm Son-Goku zu. Das war Son-Goten nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise redete sein Vater nicht so mit ihm. „Oh, man. Du hast mich in eine verdammt unangenehme Situation gebracht. Zur Strafe hilft du mir morgen.". Sein Vater lächelte Son-Goku zu. Er wollte ihm nur Angst einjagen. Das war im gelungen. „Mensch, du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken.", „Und du brauchst nicht zu schmollen.". „Genau, freu dich lieber. Dein Vater darf Morgen gärtnern.". „Vegeta, halt die Klappe.". Son- Goten sah seinen Dad an. „Wie? Gärtnern? Wo? Warum?". Wieder war es Vegeta der Son-Gokus peinliche Lage erklären wollte. „Sagt dir das was? Du, Garten umpflügen? Zahnlose Nervensäge? Bingo. Dank meiner Person kann dieser Waschlappen morgen Unkraut zupfen. Weil er dadurch lernt, seinen Sohn besser zu erziehen.". „Was? Die alte hat dich erwischt? Das ist hart.". „Haha, dein Dad muß im Garten arbeiten. Dagegen waren unsere Begegnungen eher langweilig, nicht wahr Dende?". „Bist du sicher das man auch denen Streiche spielen darf bei denen man gar nicht nach Kleinigkeiten gefragt hat.?". „Aber natürlich.". Dende und Trunks hatten sich wirklich gut verstanden. Nur war Trunks etwas eingeschnappt das man seinem neuen Freund viel mehr gegeben hatte als ihm. Der Namekianer hatte vor alle seine Sachen an Son-Gohan zu geben. Als Ersatz das er nicht dabei sein konnte. „Trunks! Abmarsch. Ich will doch morgen nicht den neuen Star der Gärtnervereinigung verpassen. Außerdem hab ich Hunger.". „Ok, aber schrei nicht gleich alles zusammen.". Nicht mal die Kritik seines Sohnes störte Vegeta der sich mit Trunks auf den Heimweg machte, nachdem sich sein Sohn noch von Son-Goten und Dende verabschiedete. „Piccolo? Wir gehen dann auch mal, oder? Son- Gohans Süßigkeiten bringe ich ihm lieber selber vorbei. Außerdem habe ich Popo versprochen ihm zu erzählen was ich erlebt habe.". „Ok, ihr zwei macht's gut.". Die zwei schwebten bereits hoch am Himmel, als Piccolo Krillin noch versprach morgen dabei zu sein. Dann flogen sie zum Palast Gottes. „Ich werde euch auch mal verlassen. Wenn ich das hier nicht rechtzeitig zu hause abliefere wird da jemand ganz schön sauer sein. Bis morgen ihr zwei.", verabschiedete sich Krillin von seinen Freunden. „Sag mal, du bist nicht sauer? Weil du wegen mir Ärger hast?", „Na so schlimm ist das ja wohl nicht, außerdem hilfst du mir ja dabei. Oder deine Mutter erfährt wer der gesamten Nachbarschaft Streiche gespielt hat. Und ich konnte dich nicht finden, weil du deine Aura gelöscht hast. Klingt einigermaßen glaubwürdig.". „Ich hätte dir auch so geholfen. Wer weiß was die alte sonst das nächste mal machen würde.". Ein Gähnen von Son-Goku signalisierte das auch für sie dieser Tag zuende war. Zuhause fanden die beiden Son-Gohan schnarchend auf dem Sofa vor. „Sieh dir das an. Der Helfer der Polizei. Im Kampf gegen die Ordnung im eigenem Haus.". „Nächstes mal nehmen wir ihn mit. Im Gegensatz zu dir demoliert er meines Wissens nach keine Blumenbete.". Auch Chi-Chi schlief bereits, so das niemand mehr eine Standpauke zu befürchten hatte.  
  
„Kikeriki! Guten Morgen, guten Morgen. Kikeriki! Guten Morgen, guten Morgen.". „Halts Maul! Um Himmels Willen sei still.". Noch fast am schlafen tastete Trunks nach dem Wecker, der sich nach erfolgreicher Suche auf dem Boden wiederfand. Nach einiger Überwindung schaffte er es die Augen aufzumachen und blickte ziemlich orientierungslos in die Gegend. Nur um zu der Auffassung zu gelangen, es wäre wohl sinnvoller wieder einzunicken. Also legte man sich wieder hin, ignorierte die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die ins Zimmer fielen und versuchte möglichst schnell wieder ins Reich der Träume zu gelangen. Dieses Unterfangen wurde aber von einer aufgeregten Stimme und einer schwungvoll aufgetretenen Tür zum Scheitern verurteilt. „Hey! Aufstehen du Schlafmütze.". „Du? Hier? Um diese Uhrzeit? Hab ich was verpasst?". Die Müdigkeit ist halt nicht nur auf Erdlinge bezogen. „Erstens ist es 9 Uhr zweitens... .", „Zeit zum weiterschlafen.". Aber Trunks Gegenüber sah das anders. „Zweitens dachte ich, du wolltest vielleicht mit ansehen wie mein Vater und mein Bruder am gärtnern sind.". Da schlug der Blitz ein. „Mensch Son-Gohan sach das doch gleich. Bin gleich fertig.". Son- Gohan verließ Trunks Zimmer um sich am gedeckten Tisch zu bedienen. Klar verdammt, wie hatte er das vergessen können. Beete pflegen für den Vater seines besten Freundes. Und wahrscheinlich für Son-Goten auch. Schließlich hatte er seinem Vater diese Sache eingebracht. 10 Minuten später gesellte er sich zu seiner Mutter und Son-Gohan die bereits am Essen waren. „Wann soll Son-Goku denn da antreten?". „Keine Ahnung, aber so wie Krillin mir das sagte, wird sich da wohl Vegeta drum kümmern. Aber solange ich hier bin muß ich mir nicht die Gardinenpredigt meiner Mutter anhören. Nach dem was ich gestern durchmachen musste sind meine Nerven dazu nicht in der Lage.", „Was war denn los?". „Während die anderen mehr oder weniger ihren Spaß hatten musste ja jemand anderes sämtliche Reparaturen und andere Arbeiten übernehmen.". „Autsch. Aber schade das ich das heute nicht miterleben kann, muß leider noch ein paar wichtige Reparaturen vornehmen.", bedauerte Bulma ihre Lage. „Muss Son-Goten mitarbeiten?". „Hm, ich denke schon. Doch ja, glaube ich.". „Schau an, da ist aber jemand gut gelaunt.". Vegeta begab sich ohne etwas seiner Frau zu erwidern an den Tisch um sein Frühstück zu verschlingen. „Sach mal, was soll mein Dad da eigentlich machen? Immerhin hast du das eingefädelt.". „Weiß nicht. Hauptsache etwas, wofür es sich lohnt das Haus zu verlassen.". Trunks, Vegeta und Son-Gohan begaben sich nach einem wahrhaft reichlichen Mahl auf den Weg zum Hause Goku.  
  
Piccolo befand sich schon dort und überreichte Son-Gohan die Süßigkeiten die Dende für ihn gesammelt hatte. Er konnte sie nicht persönlich überbringen, da er wichtiges zu tun hatte. Als Son-Goku zusammen mit seinem Sohn den Raum betrat entstand eine bedächtige Stille was Vegeta zu ändern wusste. „Das gibt's nicht. Dein Auftritt gestern war ja schon peinlich aber das. Wobei ich nicht bezweifeln möchte das es dir nicht steht. Nein also dieses zarte grün hat was.". Die armen waren von Chi-Chi mit ansehnlichen Arbeitskitteln ausgerüstet wurden. Son-Goten hatte das Pech das sich auf seiner Gartenschürze noch kleine Blümchen befanden. Trunks fiel zusammen mit Son-Gohan in das Lachen seines Vaters ein. Nur Krillin hatte Mittelid mit seinen Freunden während selbst Piccolo sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Nach dem man sich beruhigt hatte flogen man los um sich möglichst bequeme Sitzplätze zu ergattern. Wenn andere schuften muß man sich ja nicht mit Stehplätzen abgeben. Die Gruppe war kaum aus dem Haus als das Telefon klingelte. „Ja? Hallo Bulma. Ja bis jetzt läuft alles gut. Ist alles schon abgesprochen. Klar. In einer halben Stunde. Ok, bis dann. Nein, das lass ich mir nicht entgehen."  
  
„Da sind sie ja. Und schon passend gekleidet. Dann kanns ja losgehen. Ich hole nur noch etwas zu trinken für alle.". „Na das wird schon nicht so schlimm. Ist ja nur das kleine Stück Rasen hier.". „Dad? Habe ich dir gesagt das ich den Rasen hinter dem Haus verwüstet habe?". Ein recht annehmbares Stück Rasenfläche veranlasste Son-Goku zum fluchen. Er hatte mit einigen Blumen, nicht mit einem Fußballfeld gerechnet. Frau Fesserer, wie sie hieß, kam mit einen Tablett voller Apfelsaft wieder um ihren zwei Gärtnern zu zeigen wo sie die Arbeitsgeräte finden. Krillin half Stühle herbei zu tragen, Son-Gohan mühte sich mit den Sonnenschirmen ab. Kurz gesagt man bereitete sich auf einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag vor. Aus Rücksicht auf umliegende Gebäude versprachen Son-Goku und Son-Goten keine Attacken einzusetzen, auch nicht um das Unkraut zu vernichten. Nachdem dieses gezupft war, hatten man sich darauf geeinigt erst mal alle Blätter weg zu fegen. „Hallo! Haben wir was verpasst?". Bulma und Chi-Chi hatten es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen können auch dabei zu sein und brachten zur Freude aller auch gleich einen Grill mit was von der Gartenbesitzerin herzlichst begrüßt wurde. „Wie? Ich dachte du hättest noch was zu reparieren?", „Och nö, der Gravitationsraum kann warten. Eigentlich bin ich hier um euch etwas mitzuteilen.". Hier übernahm Chi-Chi, „Son-Goten. Kannst die Arbeitsklamotten ausziehen. Bulma hatte die Idee dich zu ersetzen.". Da blickte nun keiner mehr durch. Aber die zwei Ehefrauen blickten sich verschwörerisch an. „Genau. Was Chi-Chi damit sagen will ist das niemand geringeres als der wohl beste Hauszerstörer der Welt hier weitermacht. Sozusagen als Ausgleich für kaputte Fenster, Wände, Dächer. Na was man halt so alles beim Training demolieren kann.". Langsam begriff man wer gemeint war. Und dieser jemand war natürlich alles andere als begeistert. „Ach ja? Das ist das was du glaubst. Ich glaube eher, dass das ein verdammt schlechter Scherz sein soll.". „Oh, keines Falls. Du bekommst auch deinen eigenen Arbeitskittel. Sonst repariert du dein Trainingsgelände in Zukunft alleine.". „Aber sicher doch. Und weiter?", „Lern kochen!". „Her mit dem Mist.". Zwar ohne Muster aber in wunderschönen gelb lila Streifen, sah Vegeta auch nicht gerade überglücklich aus. Sehr zur Freude von Son-Goten der sich nun neben den Liegerstuhl von seinem Freund pflanzte. „Vegeta gibt zuerst auf.". „Schwer zu sagen bei den beiden, aber wenn du wieder verlieren willst, bitte. Wette gilt.". Piccolo dachte doch nicht etwa das sich Vegeta eingestehen würde es nicht mit diesem lausigen Stück Rasen aufnehmen zu können. „Sind sie sicher, dass das gut geht werte Frau? Kann er denn mit meinen Pflanzen umgehen?". „Ach nur keine Sorge.", versicherte Bulma, „Das schafft der schon. Nicht wahr?". „Noch lauter und es weiß gleich die halbe Stadt.". „Nicht knurren, sondern anfangen. Da liegen noch jede Menge Blätter.". Chi-Chi sah ihre Freundin an. Wenn schon einer der beiden eine Strafe aufgebrummt bekommt muß der andere gefälligst auch mal arbeiten. Man hatte sich früh Morgens dazu entschlossen, nachdem Chi-Chi von Krillin und eher wiederwillig von ihrem Mann erfahren hatte was passiert war. Es wurde ja mal Zeit das Vegeta einsehen muß, dass er nicht ungehindert sein eigenes Haus auseinander bauen darf. „Ok, du fängst am Ende an zu fegen. Ich hier. Auf die Plätze fertig los.". Auf Geheiß seines Gegners begann Son-Goku damit seinen Teil des Gartens von Blättern zu befreien und diese fein säuberlich an einem Fleck zusammen zu fegen. Was ihm auch gelang und zwar zeitgleich mit Vegeta. „Ja und nun?". „Weiß ich das? Ich hab doch nie in einem Garten gearbeitet. Als ob ich das nötig hätte". Es wurde sich darauf geeinigt zuerst die neuen Pflanzen zu sähen oder einzupflanzen. Allerdings weigerte sich jemand in der Erde zu wühlen, weshalb Son-Goku das im Tausch gegen das Haken der fertigen Bete übernahm. „Fertig.", rief Vegeta quer durch die Gegend nachdem er die letzten Bäume zurecht geschnitten hatte und alle Maulwurfsfallen versteckt waren. „Yeep, geschafft. War doch gar nicht so schwer.". Son-Goku hatte sein Beet in Form eines Regenbogens in der Mitte des Gartens angelegt. „Fehlt nur noch der Rasen.". Währenddessen auf der Terrasse. „Und? Sind sie zufrieden?", „Sehr sogar. Ihr Mann hat ja eine richtige Begabung für solche Aufgaben. Besser hätte ich das nie hinbekommen. Ihr Sohn darf ruhig öfters hier durch die Bete fliegen.", „Na das muß ja nicht unbedingt sein.". „Es ist ja schön das ihr euch so gut unterhaltet, aber wäre es nicht sinnvoller mit dem Grillen anzufangen, solange die zwei da noch am werkeln sind?.". Obwohl Son-Gohan sich etliche Brötchen mitgenommen hatte war er schon wieder fast am verhungern. „Nein, wir warten bis sie fertig sind. Verstanden?", „Oder bis ich an Unterernährung sterbe.". So gesellte sich Son-Gohan zu Krillin und Piccolo um die nächsten Aktionen auf dem Rasen abzuwarten. Dort hatte man sich darauf geeinigt die Grashalme auf Saiyajin Art zu kürzen. Oder einfach mit gezielten Ki-Blasts. „Keine Blumen oder Bäume beschädigen, nur das Gras kürzen. Ist doch nicht zu schwer oder?", „Ich bin zwar kein so professioneller Gärtner wie du, aber ich pass schon auf das deinen dämlichen Pflanzen nichts passiert. Auf die Plätze fertig los.". Die Energie die sich an den Handflächen der Saiyajin bildete wurde gezielt flach übern Rasenabgefeuert um dann gezielt über der Ende auf einander zu treffen. Zufrieden sah man das die Grashalme alle gleichlang waren und man daher mit der Arbeit fertig war. „Ihr Idioten. Spinnt ihr? Ohne Sonderwerkzeuge, kapische? Ich fass es nicht.", „Aber gute Frau, nun regen sie sich doch um Himmels Willen nicht auf. Wenn man so hast schuftet darf man ruhig etwas mogeln. Hat ja nichts geschadet.". Bulma aber beruhigte sich nicht so schnell und erklärte sich bereit etwas zu Trinken aus dem Keller von Frau Fesserer zu holen, allerdings nur um dort erst mal verdammt laut zu fluchen. Vegeta und Son-Goku liefen gemütlich zur Terrasse um dort ihre Söhne von deren Stühlen zu scheuchen. Schließlich hatten die ja, im Gegensatz zu ihren Vätern nicht viel getan. Weswegen ihnen ihre Arbeitsgeberin auch extra eine Flasche Wein spendierte. Piccolo, der wohl nie aus den zwei angeblichen Feinden klug werde würde, war mit Son-Gohan zu dem Entschluss gekommen, es wäre wohl besser die beiden in Zukunft nicht unbeaufsichtigt in Räumen mit zerbrechlichen Gegenständen, oder Lebewesen zu lassen. Trunks und Son-Goten dachten indes schon an ihre Runde zu Sylvester. Endlich wurde nun auch der Grill angemacht. Und während alle da saßen und mehr oder weniger die Bestände an Schnitzel und Würstchen dezimierten, klopfte Vegeta Son-Goku schwungvoll auf den Rücken, was damit endete das sich dieser erst mal verschluckte. „Weißt du was? Das nächste mal ziehen wir wieder los. Allerdings doch wohl lieber in einer weiter entfernten Stadt.", „Geht in Ordnung.", kam es von Son-Goku der sich wieder erholte. „Aber nur wenn du dich nicht wieder auf die Seite von fanatischen Pflanzenliebhaberinnen stellst. Dafür bin ich einfach nicht geschaffen.". „Ich würde sagen dazu bist du einfach zu alt. Oder du bist aus der Form.". „Kompromiss, ich zu untrainiert und du zu alt.". „Abgemacht", „Hand drauf das du mich nächstes mal nicht verrätst.". Vegeta schlug ein und die zwei ehemaligen Todfeinde konnten es sich nicht verkneifen laut los zu lachen. „Ein sehr seltenes Bild nicht wahr? Und kein Fotoapertat dabei.", Mach dir nichts draus, wir sollten uns wenigstens freuen das sich die zwei so verstehen. Wer weiß wie das hier sonst noch enden würde?.", „Du hast recht. Wer hätte vor einigen Jahren schon gedacht, dass wir in dieser Formation einmal beisammen sein würden. Auch wenn ich bezweifle das Son-Goku nun besser auf seine Kinder aufpassen wird.", „Nein, aber ich glaube das kriegst du noch hin..". Chi-Chi hoffte doch sehr das Bulmas Worte sich irgendwann einmal bewahrheiten würden. Aber für heute war ihr das egal. Genau wie alle anderen war sie einfach nur glücklich einen solchen Tag mit ihren Freunden haben zu dürfen.  
  
-----ENDE-----  
  
Tja das wars. Ich bin recht zufrieden, auch wenn das nicht 100% in Ordnung ist. Aber wer ist schon fehlerlos? Dazu sage ich nur das sämtliche Fehler natürlich dem PC zu zuschreiben sind.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß, so wie ich meinen hatte als ich das hier schrieb. Lob und Kritik (her damit) sowie Kekse nehme ich gerne an.  
  
Und Grüße an alle die wissen wer euch das hier eingebrockt hat. 


End file.
